


EXQUISITE

by xiuruna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuruna/pseuds/xiuruna
Summary: [ONESHOT] Penghujung hari Tetsurou, dengan Kei di sisinya.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	EXQUISITE

**Author's Note:**

> Diikutsertakan pada event #BBQID2020 oleh @BANGBANGKYUU di Twitter. 
> 
> Halo! Runa kembali buat fanfik haikyu ehehe. Selamat membaca!

Musik _lofi_ yang tak asing terdengar dari celah pintu saat Tetsurou baru saja membuka kunci apartemennya. 

Lagu-lagu bertempo rendah yang jadi familier baginya sejak Tsukishima Kei, sang kekasih, membagikan playlist berjudul “ _for study_ ” padanya. Bukan berarti Kei tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh irama yang seringnya membuat mengantuk—bagi Tetsurou—itu. Dia hanya suka belajar dalam ketenangan, dan _lofi_ adalah salah satu aliran musik yang dapat membantunya menjadi lebih santai. 

Tetsurou mengulum senyum, yakin perkiraannya benar soal Kei yang sepertinya tengah tertidur karena ia tidak mendapati presensi si surai pirang di ruang duduknya. Kei sudah mengklaim meja di sana sebagai spot belajarnya tiap menginap di apartemen Tetsurou. Dia sering kali menduduki karpet berbulu lembut sambil bersandar ke kaki sofa kelabu. Ada rasa menyenangkan menggelitik hati Tetsurou tiap memikirkan jika Kei nyaman di kediamannya. 

Sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu baru Tetsurou dapati saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Cuaca memang cerah sepanjang hari ini, bahkan saat ia berjalan dari stasiun tadi juga Tetsurou tidak melihat terlalu banyak awan. Tapi udara yang berembus dari celah jendelanya tak terlalu panas. Mungkin karena itulah Kei bisa ketiduran di meja kerja Tetsurou, meski tirai tipis di sana tak bisa menghalau terik mentari menghujani figurnya. 

Seberkas senja menimpa wajah Tsukishima Kei yang terlelap, bagai menyatu lalu hilang di antara belukar pirang. Mungkin Kei tak terlalu merasa silau karena sebagian wajahnya tersembunyi di lipatan lengan, tapi Tetsurou terpaku menatap sosoknya yang seperti berkilauan. Ah, ia membatin, pemandangan seperti ini mungkin akan menghiasi hari-hari Tetsurou ke depannya kelak jika mereka tinggal bersama. _One of my favorite scenery_ , tambahnya. Melihat Kei di setiap penghujung harinya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Banyak yang harus dia persiapkan, rupanya. Sekarang saja rasanya Tetsurou sudah sangat berdebar. 

Tetsurou mengusap lembut helai pirang, perlahan, tidak mau membuat Kei merasa terganggu karena pemuda itu sebenarnya mudah terusik dari tidurnya. Tak mendapatkan reaksi berarti dari Kei, Tetsurou menunduk dan membubuhkan kecupan di puncak kepala bersurai terang, menangkap wangi sampo miliknya tercium kuat di sana. Meski wangi yang “sangat Kei sekali” tetap berjejak saat Tetsurou menghirup napas lebih dalam. 

Mungkin Kei sudah mandi begitu sampai ke apartemennya, mengingat kebiasaannya yang cukup memperhatikan kebersihan. Kei menyukai jenis wewangian yang berbeda dari Tetsurou, sebenarnya. Tapi Kei sendiri pernah bilang jika dia menyukai wanginya. Tetsurou mengusapkan hidungnya di puncak rambut pirang sambil mengulum senyum, mengecup pelan di pelipis sebelum beranjak pergi. 

* * *

Tanpa Tetsurou ketahui, sebenarnya Kei sudah terbangun sejak mendapatkan kecupan pertama di kepalanya. 

Memang susah, mengubah kebiasaan itu. Tsukishima Kei ialah seseorang yang mudah tidur tapi gampang pula terbangun sejauh ingatannya bisa digali. Sejak masih kecil ia memang akan terbangun beberapa kali di malam hari. Entah untuk sedikit minum, memakai kembali selimutnya yang tersibak, membenahi letak _plushie_ dinosaurus—berwarna hijau muda, omong-omong, yang didapatkan Akiteru dari _claw machine_ lalu dihadiahkan padanya—kesukaannya, atau hanya sekadar mereka ulang kepingan mimpinya barang sebentar. 

Seiring dengan bertambahnya usia, alasan random itu mulai berkurang meski tidak ada perubahan berarti pada pendengaran sensitifnya. Tak jarang ia akan tiba-tiba terbangun karena bermimpi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum sempat diselesaikan. Jawabannya sering kali benar, pula. Orang lain selalu mengira kalau dia gila belajar atau berlebihan mengikuti les, padahal menurut Kei, otaknya hanya agak sulit untuk berhenti berpikir saja. 

Kei belajar mengatur dirinya sendiri, karena tak yakin jika orang lain atau terapis dapat mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Ia mulai menambah rutinitas baru sebelum tidur dengan mencoba ini dan itu. Hidungnya bisa dibilang berada dalam kondisi yang normal, untungnya, jadi Kei tidak sensitif terhadap wewangian atau bau sesuatu. 

Tapi ada wangi tertentu yang membuatnya nyaman dan dapat membantunya tidur lebih lama. Kei suka menghirup uap teh kamomil yang biasa diseduh ibunya tiap sore hari. Ia juga suka wangi teh lavendel yang mulai dikonsumsinya sejak sekolah di Karasuno. Kebiasaan meminum teh itu akhirnya terbawa sampai sekarang meski sudah beberapa tahun ia keluar dari rumah. Kei jadi teringat kalau pesanan tehnya ada yang sedang dalam perjalanan dan berkemungkinan sampai pertengahan minggu depan. 

Ah, wangi lembaran buku baru juga. Tepatnya, Kei suka wangi _book paper_. Ia kadang membeli sebuah novel dengan impulsif hanya untuk menenggelamkan hidungnya begitu segel plastik buku itu dibuka. Jika sudah merasa cukup—dalam artian, wangi “segar”nya sudah memudar—Kei baru akan membacanya. Ia adalah seorang _fast reader_ yang sering merasa puas hanya dengan membaca sesuatu sekali saja. Kalau ceritanya menarik akan dipertimbangkan untuk disimpan menjadi koleksi, meski seringnya ia sumbangkan ke perpustakaan sekolah. 

Sejak kuliah, Kei menyukai wewangian bernuansa _ocean breeze_ ketika membeli pewangi ruangan baru tanpa sengaja karena dirinya bosan dengan aroma _flowery_. Aroma yang segar sekaligus menenangkan. Wangi yang sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Sejujurnya Tetsurou memang meninggalkan banyak kesan baik baginya. Kei masih ingat saat mereka berdiri berdekatan untuk pertama kalinya. Dulu Kuroo- _san_ … tercium wangi. Padahal mereka habis berolahraga sepanjang hari, bahkan seluruh gym rasanya dipenuhi uap-uap dari hela napas kelelahan mereka semua, tapi pemuda berponi nyentrik itu malah tercium wangi. Bisa-bisanya. Yang lebih parah, Kei menyukai aroma itu…. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menanyakan parfum apa yang dipakai Tetsurou, tapi Kei tidak mau di-cap _freak_ dan sok ramah pada perkenalan pertama. 

Pemahaman tumbuh seiring kedekatan mereka terjalin. Tetsurou memakai parfum yang memiliki kandungan bergamot pada komposisinya—yang juga terdapat pada pewangi ruangan beraroma _ocean breeze_ yang dibelinya dulu, Kei masih mengingatnya—tapi produk yang sama tidak tercium seperti Tetsurou ketika Kei membeli dan memakainya sendiri. Mungkin karena deterjen dan _softener_ yang mereka gunakan berbeda, atau dari sabun mandi dan sampo. 

Atau Kei hanya menyukai perpaduan wangi seorang Kuroo Tetsurou secara keseluruhan. Tetsurou pernah menggodanya soal hal ini, dulu, bilang kalau sudah saatnya Kei menyerah dan tinggal memeluk Tetsurou saja. Kei sesungguhnya tak memungkiri kalau ia menyukai pelukan Tetsurou… dia hanya tidak mengatakannya. 

Kalau ada yang bertanya padanya kenapa ia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsurou, jawaban pertama yang akan Kei berikan adalah karena Tetsurou tercium wangi. Wangi yang segar, tapi membuat nyaman. Bonus pelukan hangat dan kepribadiannya yang dapat membimbing tapi tetap bersedia mendengarkan. Singkatnya, Kuroo Tetsurou adalah seseorang terbaik yang dapat Kei minta. 

Tapi manusia tidak ada yang sempurna. Kei sangat paham, karena kebaikan Tetsurou datang dalam satu paket yang sama dengan keisengannya yang luar biasa. 

* * *

Gelak tawa mengisi unit apartemen itu setelah Tetsurou mengendap-endap dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan dinginnya ke pinggang Kei, lalu menggelitiki pemuda yang refleks menjerit karena kaget. Tetsurou baru berhenti ketika air mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Kei. Dia beralih, menangkup pipi pualam pucat dengan sebelah tangan. Kei memejamkan mata dan menggerakkan pipinya pelan dalam sentuhan itu, bermaksud menyapa. 

“Hai, Tsukki, baru bangun?” mula Tetsurou, ibu jarinya bergerak melingkar, mengusap pipi Kei perlahan. 

Kei mengangkat dagunya, menatap Tetsurou tepat di mata. “Hm,” gumamnya, “sebenarnya aku sudah bangun sejak seseorang mencuri kecupan dari kepalaku, tapi aku diam saja dan kembali menikmati waktu istirahat berhargaku sebelum ada pengganggu.” 

“Begitu,” Tetsurou membimbingnya bangkit, “jadi aku pengganggu Kei- _sama_ , ya?” Rengkuhan longgar tersampir di pinggangnya sedang tangan Tetsurou yang satu lagi sudah berpindah ke tengkuknya. “Kenapa ‘yang ini’ juga terbangun, _Moonshine_?” 

“Tetsu… pahamu. Diam.” Ia mengerutkan alis, menggertak friksi yang tak diinginkannya. Tetsurou hanya tertawa pelan sebelum berhenti menggerakkan paha di antara selangkangan yang lebih muda. Kei merangkul bahu pemuda bersurai _raven_ , menyentuh tengkuk yang masih terasa sedikit lembap dan mengusapnya sekilas, lalu mengecup bibir Tetsurou sambil tersenyum. “Dan hai juga, Tetsurou…,” ucapnya serupa bisikan, berakhir menutup mata untuk kemudian merasai belah bibir itu lebih dalam. 

Tetsurou tentu tak diam saja, ia segera ikut andil. Mereka saling mencecap, menciumi bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Tidak seperti Kei, mata Tetsurou masih terbuka. Terjaga, menatap kekasihnya yang seperti tengah berkonsentrasi ingin mendominasi ciuman kali ini. Lidah Kei mulai ikut bermain, menjilati bibirnya yang terbuka dan membelit lidah Tetsurou. Mengulum bibir bawahnya pelan dan penuh perhitungan, berkesan hati-hati, namun menggigit tak lama kemudian. 

Satu sudut bibir Tetsurou naik, ia balas mendorong lidah Kei lalu menjilat langit-langit mulutnya yang lembut, basah, dan sensitif. 

“Ngh.” Dengungan lolos dari celah bibir. Manik keemasan yang sedikit sayu Kei lihat begitu membuka mata. “ _Unfair_ , Kak Tetsu, semua orang lemah di langit-langit mulut.” Ia sempat menangkap seringai Tetsurou, sebelum kembali terpejam kala dahinya dikecup singkat. “Bukan salahku sepenuhnya, tahu. Ini ulahmu yang terlalu wangi. Membuatku pusing.” 

Kekehan Tetsurou terdengar menyenangkan baginya. Bagai angin sepoi yang menelusup dari celah jendela, menyeimbangkan condong baskara sore itu. Membelainya lembut di antara rengkuhan Tetsurou yang hangat dan nyaman. Kei bersandar penuh pada si surai _raven_ , menyembunyikan seulas senyum kala Tetsurou tahu-tahu sudah menggendongnya tanpa kesulitan berarti. Akankah dirinya merasa bosan kalau bisa membersamai Tetsurou setiap hari? Atau justru semakin mencandu karena sejauh ini, sehari bersama Tetsurou tak pernah terasa cukup? 

“ _Moonshine_.” Tetsurou memecah sunyi kekasihnya dengan berbisik di ceruk leher Kei. Dekat, tapi tidak tepat mengenai titik sensitif yang —meskipun begitu—membuat Kei menggigil. Ia memang sering mengambil keuntungan dari gestur dan respons tubuh Kei yang tak pernah bisa berbohong, tidak seperti kerling mata sehangat madu dan ucapan dari bibir tipis kesukaannya itu. Tetsurou sangat memahami kalau Tsukishima Kei adalah sosok yang pandai dan terlatih menyembunyikan sesuatu. 

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” Tetsurou menyasar leher jenjang di depannya dengan kecupan basah. Menyesap agak kuat di belakang telinga kiri Kei, membuahkan erangan dari empunya. “ _Mind to tell me_?” Ia gigit sedikit bagian itu, Kei terkesiap dan menjengit. 

“Kak Tetsu semangat sekali sore ini, eh?” Kei memberi spasi di antara mereka. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tepi bahu Tetsurou, berpegangan pada sehelai _bathrobe_ , selagi pikirannya masih utuh. Ia sangat mengerti kalau Tetsurou juga merindukannya karena ada sesuatu yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana. Tapi berbincang dengan Tetsurou tak akan pernah membosankan. Dalam suasana apa pun itu. Termasuk ketika situasi memanas dan birahi mulai berdesir di pembuluh darah. “Bukan sesuatu yang penting, kok, seperti biasa saja. Kepalaku hanya sedikit berisik.” 

“Benarkah?” 

Kei berdehum mengiyakan, berisik memikirkanmu yang mengikis kewarasanku, Bodoh, tambahnya dalam hati. Ia mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup dahi Tetsurou yang tertutupi rambut gelap. Dahinya mengernyit karena bingkai kacamatanya turun ke tepi hidung, lalu dia lepas dengan tergesa. Tetsurou segera mengambil alih dan mengamankannya di nakas, sebelum benda itu Kei lempar atau rusak karena tertimpa. Mereka tergelak singkat, saling memahami hal tersebut meski tanpa bertukar kata. Belakangan ini kacamata Kei sudah rusak dua kali akibat ketergesaan keduanya. Begitulah. 

“Kei, serius, segera beri tahu aku kalau ada sesuatu, oke?” _This cheeky bastard_ , Kei membatin. Tetsurou memang cukup gigih atas segala sesuatu yang dia inginkan, seperti mengejar jawaban dari pertanyaannya jika menurutnya Kei sudah terlalu banyak berpikir. 

Sehabis menghela napas, Kei pun menjawab. “Sepertinya aku belum pernah bilang, tapi aku menyukai waktu di mana ponimu terurai semua begini, Tetsurou.” Bibir bawah sedikit digigit, menahan desah yang hendak lari saat dirinya menggerakkan pinggul, memberi sensasi pada ereksi mereka yang masih terhalang fabrik. 

Ia menyentuh dada Tetsurou yang terekspos dengan ujung jemari, meninggalkan jejak seringan belaian kupu-kupu. Mengusap turun sampai ke belahan terendah _bathrobe_ itu, lalu kembali naik. Telapak tangan kanannya berhenti di atas debar jantung Tetsurou yang tengah bereskalasi. “Baik itu saat berolahraga…, atau habis mandi begini.” 

Ia tak tahan kala menangkap kabut menghalangi iris keemasan Tetsurou. Elusan hangat di pinggangnya—astaga sejak kapan tangan itu memasuki bajunya lagi—membuat Kei bergidik. “ _It turned me on_ … inginnya bilang padamu untuk jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti ini,” Kei mengecup singkat pertemuan alis Tetsurou, “tapi aku menyukainya… lantas, harus bagaimana?” 

“Kei….” Tetsurou memandang tak habis pikir, pada kekasihnya yang tengah meloloskan _sweatshirt_ dari lubang leher dan membuat tubuh kesukaannya tertimpa langsung bias keoranyean matahari yang belum tenggelam semua. Kei tersenyum seakan tak bersalah sehabis membuat pengakuan berlumur racun menggiurkan begitu. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang ramping, sedang yang satu berpindah pelan menuju puncak dada membusung. Tetsurou sapa puting yang mengeras itu dengan senang hati. 

“Mmmh,” Kei menggeliat saat Tetsurou memberi tekanan lebih pada salah satu putingnya sambil menyesap kuat perpotongan lehernya, “bertanggung jawablah, Kak Tetsu.” 

Tsukishima Kei di atas pangkuannya terlihat sangat tidak manusiawi. Rona merah menyebar di pipi yang semula pucat, kulit pualamnya berpadu elegan dengan berkas mentari. Rasa iri Tetsurou mencuat, dia ingin merusak keindahan itu dengan banyak ciuman dan bekas gigitan. Membuat tanda yang akan sulit hilang, tak seperti sore hari yang singkat ini. 

Seandainya Kei tahu seberapa dirinya kini membuat Tetsurou bernafsu. “Kau mau pertanggung jawaban seperti apa, hm? Begini?” godanya sambil semakin merendahkan bahu untuk memberikan jilatan di puncak dada Kei. “Atau yang seperti ini?” bisiknya sebelum melahap puting yang mengeras itu, melingkarinya dengan lidah, lalu sedikit menggigit di tepi. Suara erangan yang Tetsurou dengar membuatnya menahan senyum. 

“H—ng, Kak Tetsurou….” 

“Ya?” 

“Lepaskan celanaku,” titah Kei. Tetsurou memberi spasi di antara mereka tapi lengannya masih merengkuh pinggang Kei. Menahannya sementara dia menggerakkan pinggul, membuat ereksinya dapat lebih dirasakan pemuda dalam pangkuan. “Huh.” Kei menghela napas menatap seringainya. Dahinya berkerut tak terima. Tapi wajah menawan itu masih bersemu samar bahkan sampai ke sekitar telinga. 

Lucu sekali, Tsukishima Kei. 

“Tidak mau. Bukalah sendiri, _Moonshine_ , jadi anak baik bagiku,” tantangnya. Senyum Tetsurou mengembang kala pegangan Kei pada bahunya mengendur dan pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari pangkuannya meskipun sambil menggerutu. 

Tubuh Kei sedikit goyah begitu berdiri di kedua kakinya, sebelum dia melepaskan kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Tetsurou bersiul melihat kaki jenjang yang baru saja ditinggalkan fabrik jeans itu. Dia menyeringai lagi melihat ereksi di pangkal paha Kei. Penisnya sudah membengkak, ada cairan pra-klimaks di lubangnya yang terlihat berkilat saat Kei menanggalkan _briefs_. 

Tetsurou menyusul berdiri, lalu memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. Lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping dan mengelus bagian bawah perut Kei perlahan, berhati-hati menghindari penis yang tegak menantang gravitasi. “ _You’re leaking_ , Kei, sudah tidak sabar makanya tergesa membuka pakaianmu? Mau langsung saja?” 

“Kata siapa?” Terselip nada jail dalam suaranya meski Kei tengah menggeliat karena cumbuan Tetsurou di belakang telinga kirinya mulai terasa mengganggu. “A-anh… aku cuma membukanya karena gerah, Kak Tetsu,” katanya begitu. Tapi Kei merintih, tak kuasa saat ereksinya mulai mendapatkan perhatian Tetsurou. Tulang belakangnya membusur, merasai rangsangan pada leher, dada dan penisnya yang sudah sensitif. “Mmm, Kak, kasur,” rengeknya. 

“ _So eager_ , Kei,” bisik Tetsurou sebelum mengulum belakang telinga yang merona, ujung jemarinya melingkari areola yang tak dapat dilihatnya. Dia menggesekkan penisnya pada pipi bokong Kei. “Yang begini masih sabar?” 

“Ugh.” Kei menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada Tetsurou, dia turut menggerakkan pinggul, memberikan friksi pada penis yang masih terhalang _bathrobe_ di belakangnya. Geraman tertahan Kei dengar dari sisi di mana Tetsurou mencumbu lehernya. “Kak Tetsu, kasur…, ya?” Satu tangannya menyelinap, melepaskan simpul kain di pinggang Tetsurou lalu menyentuh batang keras yang berkedut saat digenggam. 

Siapa Tetsurou, bisa menolak permohonan manis begitu? “Sini, Kei,” katanya sambil memutar tubuh Kei. Tangannya meraup rahang yang sedikit merona lalu menciumi bibir memerah yang digigiti pemiliknya entah sejak kapan. Kei mengalungkan lengan ke lehernya dan Tetsurou segera menggendong pemuda yang lebih ringan darinya. 

Ciuman mereka baru terlepas begitu punggung telanjang Kei menyentuh lembut permukaan sprei berwarna marun. Ada Tetsurou di atasnya, mengungkungnya, tak mengalihkan tatapan darinya saat Kei membuka mata. Hela napas mereka bersahutan meski wajah terpisah jarak sekitar satu lengan. Kei menurunkan _bathrobe_ yang masih menggantung di sebelah bahu Tetsurou, menarik bahu bidang itu lalu mengecup tulang selangka. “Ayo, Tetsu….” 

“Ayo apa? Tadi kau minta untuk ke kasur, ini sudah aku lakukan, _Moonshine_ ,” pancing Tetsurou. “Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan.” 

Dia mempertemukan ereksi mereka. Gerakannya bertambah saat Kei hanya membalas dengan lenguhan. 

“Tetsurou—ukh….” Suara Kei tercekat. Ia memiringkan kepala dan menengadah, memberi ruang pada Tetsurou yang tengah mencumbu lehernya. Pemuda itu terus menjelajah, meninggalkan jejak di beberapa titik tubuhnya yang membuat Kei menggeliat. Dia menggigil saat Tetsurou menggigit dan menghisap kuat di sekitar pinggangnya. “Kak Tetsu, mmnh,” keluhnya kala Tetsurou menyapa ereksinya dengan elusan halus, “berhenti menggodaku.” 

“Oh?” Tetsurou bangkit dari sela kaki jenjang Kei, memandang kekasihnya tengah bernapas satu-satu dengan tangan terkepal, berpegangan pada sprei yang mulai kusut. Kelereng cokelat madu Kei berbinar, menatap penuh permohonan padanya. “Jadi kau mau aku berhenti, ya?” tanyanya sambil mengelus pusat tubuh Kei lagi. 

Ia genggam ereksi itu, digerakkan naik turun perlahan sambil menyentuh puncaknya yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan bening. Tetsurou menyeringai mendapati anggukan antusias Kei, entah mengonfirmasi perkataannya atau sudah tak tahan atas godaannya. Pria bersurai _raven_ kembali mengubur wajahnya ke selangkangan berkulit pualam, melanjutkan penjelajahan dengan mengecupi pangkal paha Kei. Tubuh dalam kuasanya menggeliat saat Tetsurou menghisap di titik sensitif yang lain. 

Semilir udara dingin menyapa punggung telanjangnya, seakan menarik kesadaran Tetsurou untuk berkumpul. Sepertinya mentari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya karena kini gelap melingkupi mereka. Ada kekasihnya tengah bernapas kepayahan, merengek saat Tetsurou beranjak dari sekitar tubuhnya. 

“Kak Tetsu?” 

Sialan, Kei, batinnya. Manis sekali. Tetsurou rasanya tak sanggup menunda lebih lama lagi. Ia melempar senyum singkat, mengusap pelipis berambut pirang lembap sebelum bangkit. “Sebentar, Sayang,” ujarnya dengan suara parau. 

Dia bergegas merapatkan celah jendela, menutup gordennya lalu menyeberangi ruangan untuk menekan sakelar di dekat pintu. Tetsurou terkesiap kala tubuh telanjang kekasihnya kini terlihat jelas, sedikit berkilau karena lapisan keringat tipis. Dia hampir tersandung entah kain apa yang berserak di lantai, membuat Kei tergelak sambil perlahan bangkit. 

“Sudah di ujung, Kak?” goda Kei balik. Tubuhnya sedikit berputar untuk mengambil lubrikan dan kondom dari laci nakas, menyuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat diyakininya akan membuat Tetsurou kian memanas. “A—ah,” desahnya, lolos dari celah bibir yang tertaut saat ia menyelipkan jemari berlumur pelumas ke cincin analnya, merasa tak sanggup melihat bagaimana Tetsurou tengah menatapnya kini. 

Dahi dan pertemuan alis kelam berkerut, mata emasnya seakan menggelap tak lepas menatap tajam. Tubuh tegap atletis berkilat dilapisi keringat. Lalu pusat tubuh yang telah membengkak, Kei ingin segera dipuaskannya. “Hnggg, Kak,” rengeknya tanpa sadar.

Tetsurou sungguh terbakar. Ia menggeram, memandang dua jari Kei sudah terbenam dalam lubang senggamanya yang mengkilap dibasahi pelumas. Kemasan kondom dirobek dengan tergesa, Tetsurou mengurai gulungan karet tipis itu pada sepanjang ereksinya. Ia turut membasahi jarinya sebelum kembali mengungkung Kei, menarik paksa telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu lalu mengganti Kei untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. 

“Maaf kalau tadi terlalu lama, _Moonshine_ ,” bisik Tetsurou sesaat sebelum jari lainnya masuk, menyusul dua jemari yang tengah dilingkupi hangat tubuh Kei. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri, mengulum salah satu puting Kei dan menggerakkan lidah di sekelilingnya. 

“Hn, K-kak,” Kei meremat helaian kelam saat jari Tetsurou mengenai buntalan prostatnya, “s-uuuh-sudah, ahng!” lanjutnya susah payah, karena Tetsurou masih terus menumbuk titik itu. “Tetsu! Berhenti dulu…,” rengeknya lagi, suara Kei yang biasa mengalun lembut sudah sangat bergetar. 

Seluruh pergerakan Tetsurou seketika berhenti. Wajahnya terangkat dari dada Kei yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa jejak kecupan, menatap iris semanis madu dengan likuid bening menggenang di kelopaknya. “Ya?” balasnya cepat. Benak mengkalkulasi kemungkinan jika pencapaian Kei sudah dekat—kekasihnya selalu menjadi lebih vokal—tapi ia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang hendak Kei sampaikan. 

“Aku mau di atas,” Kei berucap di sela tarikan napas, “dan mau Kak Tetsu segera masuki….” 

Air mata Kei menetes, melintasi pipinya yang merona. Tetsurou hapus jejak basah itu. Ia menyugar rambut Kei dari dahinya sebelum membubuhkan kecupan di sana. “Oke, baik,” jawabnya sambil menahan senyum, “tapi nanti.” 

Tetsurou bangkit, bertumpu dengan lutut di antara kaki jenjang yang pangkal pahanya dihiasi noda bekas kecupan. Jejak ciuman itu sesungguhnya membekas di banyak tempat, mewarnai tubuh Kei di sepanjang bagian yang dia rangsang sejak tadi. Satu tangannya memegang tepi pinggang Kei, sedang tangan yang lain ia keluarkan dari lingkup hangat yang berkedut bagai tak rela melepaskannya. Sudut bibir Tetsurou naik saat berganti mengisi lubang senggama Kei dengan ereksinya. 

“Hhh, Tetsu,” Kei meremas pergelangan tangan Tetsurou yang ada di pinggangnya, “peluk,” gumamnya. 

“Apa, Kei?” 

“Ugh.” Ia menghela napas saat penis Tetsurou terbenam seluruhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasai lubang senggamanya terisi. Penuh. Sesak. Kei membuka matanya susah payah, tidak sanggup atas segala sentuhan yang diterima tubuhnya yang sudah di ambang batas ini. Rasa tak nyaman yang familier juga kian menekan perut bagian bawahnya. “Tetsurou, mau peluk,” rintihnya, semakin tak kuasa. 

Kenapa Tetsurou masih bisa terlihat sangat tampan meski rambutnya lembap tak tertata dan tubuhnya dilapisi keringat? Terlebih, saat kebanggaannya itu bergerak mengisi analnya yang gatal. Ditarik keluar untuk kemudian dibenamkan masuk kembali. Kei merasa tak terima. 

“Tetsurou,” ucapnya di sela desahan, saat dari celah matanya ia lihat pemuda di atasnya itu menyugarkan rambut ke belakang. Kei menggelinjang kala dipeluk, karena perubahan posisi itu ikut mengubah sudut sasaran di dalam sana. “Kak—” ia rengkuh bahu yang mengungkungnya, tangannya meremat helaian kelam di tengkuk Tetsurou sedang kedua kaki sudah melingkari pinggang Tetsurou tanpa sadar. “M—nnnh.” 

“Iya, Kei?” Pinggang Tetsurou tak berhenti bergerak. “Kenapa, Sayang?” Tidak pula mengubah posisinya yang masih mengenai prostat Kei di dalam sana. Dinding anal itu terus meremasnya antusias. Geraman Tetsurou teredam ceruk leher merona yang menguarkan aroma pemiliknya dan sedikit bau khas seks. “Kau suka?” bisiknya, tahu jika tiupan pelan napasnya menambah sensasi yang Kei rasakan karena tubuh yang terlonjak seiring gerakan pinggangnya itu bergidik. 

“Suka…,” cicit Kei, lalu ia menjerit saat tempo pergerakan Tetsurou bertambah cepat. “Hng! Su—uuuh-suka!” Rengkuhan Kei di leher Tetsurou mengerat. Tulang belakangnya membusur. Tubuh ramping itu mengejang kala pelepasannya datang sepersekon kemudian. 

Tetsurou mendesis merasai remasan dan hisapan kuat pada penisnya. Ia mengelus punggung Kei yang sedikit terangkat dari permukaan ranjang, amat hangat dan lembap oleh keringat. Tubuh bagian depan mereka tak berjarak, membuat debar jantung Kei merambat sampai ke dada kanannya. Usapan terus dia berikan di sela rengek dan gumaman Kei yang tengah menikmati orgasmenya. 

Menggemaskan sekali, kekasihnya ini. Selalu tampak kokoh dan bagai sulit digapai, tapi merengek manis tiap kali pertahanannya runtuh di setiap seks mereka. 

“Kei?” tanya Tetsurou saat tubuh dalam rengkuhannya kembali tenang. Kei tak menjawabnya, hanya menggumam di pundak Tetsurou sambil mengusap punggung di atasnya. Tetsurou mengecup pelipisnya. “ _How are you, Moonshine_?” 

Kei melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendorong bahu Tetsurou sedikit. “ _I’m great_ , Tetsurou,” jawabnya dengan suara serak, senyuman muncul di wajahnya yang merona. “ _Thank you_ , Kak.” Dirinya maju, Kei mencium belah bibir di hadapannya. 

Mereka bertukar kecupan beberapa saat. “Sekarang giliranku, ya?” 

Pertanyaan Tetsurou dijawab oleh satu sudut bibir Kei yang terangkat. “Maksudnya, giliranku, mungkin?” Ia menggigit rahang tegas main-main. “Aku mau di atas, Tetsu.” 

Sialan! Tetsurou menahan umpatannya dalam hati. Kei merintih saat tautan tubuh mereka ia lepas. “ _Go on_ , Kei- _sama_ ,” katanya setelah berguling ke sisi lain ranjang lalu menyandarkan punggung pada headboard, “ _take your throne_.” Mereka bertukar tatapan serius sampai Kei menggelengkan kepala.

“Heh.” Kei mendecih. Ia bangkit dibantu Tetsurou, menahan lenguhan saat penis keras di bawahnya kembali memenuhi liangnya dengan lancar, tidak sesulit penetrasi pertama mereka tadi. Ketika ereksi itu sudah terbenam seluruhnya, Kei sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Tetsurou mengerang. “Dengan senang hati, Kak Tetsu.” 

Tsukishima Kei serius soal permintaannya, karena dirinya juga menikmati kala menyentuh dan merangsang Tetsurou. Ia mengulas senyum miring, tak mau kalah menatap netra keemasan yang tengah berkabut itu. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Tetsurou saat mulai menggerakkan tautan tubuh mereka. “Kak Tetsu,” jedanya saat tempo gerakan sudah bertambah cepat, “tadi beli apa untuk makan malam kita?” 

Pertanyaannya memang begitu, tapi Kei lanjut mencumbu dan menggigit kecil beberapa titik di leher dan pundak Tetsurou. Mengurangi kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya saat meninggalkan jejak gigitan. “Atau aku memakanmu saja?” 

Tawa Tetsurou terdengar kian berat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat pinggang Kei dan gerakan pinggulnya bereskalasi. “Kei,” katanya teredam bahu yang lebih muda. Penis Kei yang kembali tegang sejak tadi digenggam, membuat sosok dalam pangkuannya mengejang terkejut. Tetsurou sudah hampir sampai, kepalanya sudah ringan sekali dan tekanan di seluruh tubuhnya kian memuncak. Ia menggigit di situ, menahan erangan saat orgasmenya tiba. Tak lama setelahnya Tetsurou merasakan hangat di telapak tangannya, dari sperma Kei yang kembali mendapatkan klimaks. 

Tubuh Kei jatuh ke dekapannya, Tetsurou mengulum senyum saat membimbing yang lebih muda untuk berbaring bersamanya. Napas mereka berkejaran, embusan hangat terdengar berisik di sisi kepalanya. Tetsurou sedikit bangkit, mengecup helaian pirang yang dapat dijangkaunya lalu turut rebah sepenuhnya. Menikmati sensasi pasca-klimaks dan lubang Kei yang masih berkedut meremas penisnya. “Kei,” katanya lagi, satu tangan mengusap naik turun di sepanjang punggung Kei sedang yang satunya lagi meremas pipi bokong itu. “Aku beli _cheesecake_ stroberi, kesukaanmu.” 

* * *

Setelah membersihkan diri—sebenarnya dia masih mengejar napasnya saat Tetsurou beranjak dan membawakan handuk hangat untuknya—dan memakai pakaian seadanya, dua pemuda itu memulai makan malam mereka yang sudah cukup terlambat. 

Kei kembali mengenakan _sweatshirt_ -nya, sedangkan Tetsurou memakai celana dan _briefs_ yang sebelumnya dia pakai. Sebenarnya ukuran pakaian Kei sudah ia lebihkan satu nomor karena dirinya lebih nyaman dengan _outfit_ longgar, tapi celananya terlihat ketat dipakai Tetsurou. Membuat paha yang sebelum ini dia “duduki” tercetak jelas. Juga tonjolan di pangkal pahanya. 

“Tetsurou,” katanya saat Tetsurou duduk di sebelahnya sehabis mencuci peralatan bekas makan mereka. “Lepaskan celanaku, ih, nanti melar.” 

“Astaga, _Moonshine_ ,” Tetsurou berkata dramatis, “yang tadi belum cukup?” Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kei, mengusapkan hidung di sana lalu mengecup singkat. “Kau sangat merindukan aku, ya?” 

Kei memutar bola matanya, namun merengkuh Tetsurou setelahnya. “Berisik sekali.” Ia mencubit punggung Tetsurou, membuat empunya berjengit. “Sudah diganti belum spreinya, Tetsu? Aku mengantuk.” 

Sepertinya, hari mereka masih panjang. 


End file.
